


Ghost in the Shell

by Rangerfan58



Category: Ghost in the Shell (Anime & Manga)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 17:51:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14574357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rangerfan58/pseuds/Rangerfan58
Summary: need better title. this is a what if fic based in the Stand Alone Complex series. just showing that I'm still here, just working on another project right now that's relatively big compared to most of my stories





	Ghost in the Shell

**Author's Note:**

> What you recognize I don't own, this is a what if scenario within the last episode of Stand Alone Complex. Thoughts are in italics, mental speech is in asterisks

Togusa was walking around the city on a day off thinking about the day it was, it was the anniversary of the entire team getting back together and getting confirmation that Major Kusanagi was indeed dead

(Thinks) " _it's been two years since the team has gotten back together and Batou confirming that the Major is dead. The laughing man incident was hidden while all of us got secret but official pardons, including the Major posthumously. All of us have met the person behind everything two years ago and while I took the longest none of us blame him anymore, he himself stated that he has no clue why the Major actually died, she was apparently supposed to be in the net until getting another body. I may voice it the most often about missing her but I know that the others do as well, they may not say it out loud like I do but their actions are clear enough. The major would be proud of how we've moved forward, I just wish she was here to see the peace she sacrificed herself for_ "

The next day they were given a security assignment and things started off smoothly but soon fell to pieces. Togusa tried to get things back in order but the chaos was making things hard when all of a sudden everyone heard a voice in the back of their minds that they hadn't heard in two very long years

*Togusa, Batou you get inside now, Ishikawa try and blind them to our movements, everyone else stay out of it for now but be ready to move at a moment's notice*

*Major...is that you?*

*Yes, for now obey my orders, explanations will be later*

*Understood Major...good to hear your voice*

*We'll talk more later*

Finally everything was wrapped up and the entire group met at Section 9 headquarters where the Major explained everything, including why she was gone so long, and just like that she was in charge of the unit again with everyone quickly and easily assimilating and obeying her orders


End file.
